Caged birds
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Roxas is curious to know what Namine has been drawing all week! Also includes how they met! RoxasxNamine Full of fluff!


Caged birds

"Let me see!"

"No."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Please let me see!"

"Roxas," the pale skinned girl groaned as the blonde haired boy spun her chair to face him again, for the 5th time in the row every time she turned away. "How long are you planning on doing this?" she asked tiredly, slowly turning away again.

The blue eyed boy spun her around once more to face him and beamed childishly. "Until you show me the drawing you've been working on all week." He declared with a grin.

Namine sighed, leaning her elbow on the long white table in the white room devoted of any color and life. Even the flowers atop of the table she leaned on were as white as the room, and stayed in an eerie lifespan of never wilting. The only things that had any sign of resembling life were the drawings on the walls she drew.

"Roxas…" Namine whined.

The boy in turn hearing his name devoted his attention fully on her pale face with a small grin. Clearly he thought she was going to show him the picture.

"I said I wasn't going to show you my drawing until its finished." she said in a tired tone.

His grin faded and was replaced with a cute pout. "But I'm curious!" Roxas whined childishly once more. Namine giggled. It wasn't everyday you see the emo-type Nobody acting so childish. He hardly ever smiled; only hold that expressionless gaze and sometimes angry scowl.

He would only smile to her, and her alone.

The very thought made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She has never felt this way before. Before she met Roxas, she was miserable.

She smiled faintly at the memory. The first time Roxas and Namine had ever met.

i Namine sat in the white chair of her room, trying her best to not burst out into tears. The two taller Nobodies stood over her with their hoods up and laughing cruelly at her.

"Witches are meant to stay evil and laughing wickedly." one laughed bitterly.

"Yes," the other said kneeling down to her height. "Where's your broom stick witch? And you're black cat? Did you leave them in your lighting shack somewhere?" he taunted.

Namine just sat still, determined to not give the two bullies the pleasure of her sorrow. That would only make them think she had a weakness, and THAT was the LAST thing she needed when she was surrounded by these awful Nobodies.

Everyday was the same thing. The higher ranked Nobodies would come in, taunt her, laugh at her, and then leave her alone to sulk at their nasty words.

"What's the matter? You gonna cast a spell on us?" the taller one mocked. But the Nobody was smart enough to stay away from her. His memories might disappear.

The Nobodies stepped back and a dark portal of swiveling blue and black clouds appeared behind them.

"You're useless. No weapons, no fighting history, you can't even defend yourself! All you do is mix up memories. Even if you are a Nobody, you might as well to never come into existence." With that, the other laughed out loud and entered the portal while the other ripped down one of her drawings from the wall on his way out. Both left in their wake with their cruel laughter still echoing in the room.

Namine sat still for several good minutes, too shaken up to move. Though she didn't show it, the other Nobodies scared, no, terrified her. She heard what they could do, and was beyond words of fear of them. No one liked her because she was different, and a witch. So they torture countless times; determined to see her cry.

Sometimes, she felt like a caged bird. Like she was flutter around while some child was shaking her cage just to scare her. And she was trapped and could nothing about it expect fly around frighten. Or in her case, cry.

But she never cried. Not in front of i them /i anyway. She would close up inside, holding everything in and try to ignore them until they left. Her tears that would well up and spill if she even blinked, her voice that threaten to quiver, and even her hands that wanted nothing more than to swing at the Nobodies; everything. She would sit still like a statue, until she was certain the Nobodies were gone, and break down into loud sobs.

And that is what she did.

At the same time, the thirteenth Nobody was walking by the west wing. He wasn't allowed here for some reason. But he chose to ignore the rules (as always) and come by anyway.

His best friend Axel told him once his curiosity would kill him one day (that and he will kill him himself if he didn't stop asking so many damn questions). He wouldn't blame him for telling him that. So far, he was curious about many things. Why he was at this castle, where he came from, how he got there in the first place, why the sky's blue, ect. But his biggest mystery to solve at the moment was what brought him here.

Rumors say that there was a witch here. He has never seen her, but the others have apparently and filled him in. From what the other nobodies say, he didn't want to meet her.

They said she was evil and vicious. She'll glare at you with spells with her glowing red eyes and her green hair will sprout into snakes and eat your arms and legs! From what one Nobody told him, it went by this; "Uglier than anything that you or I has ever seen, and meaner than any ruthless, unmerciful, monster there was."

Truth be told, he was quite scared of the witch. Which is why Roxas was determined to NEVER run into her. Never.

Soft crying caught his attention, and picked at his curiosity. It came from a large white door in the farthest corner of the hallway he walked in.

As he neared, the crying grew louder, and his curiosity reached its breaking point.

'What's the harm of taking a little peek?' he thought.

He pushed the door slowly open to see a girl his age sitting face down in a white chair in a white room crying. Her face was buried in her arms with her shoulder shaking uncontrollably and her shoulder length snow white blonde hair swinging with every sob.

His curiosity melted into concern. Why was there a girl here all by herself in the west wing of the Castle? Didn't she know there was a witch living here?

A sudden thought came to him. What if she's prisoner to the witch?

A hero instinct told him to find out, and possibly save her from the witches' evil clutches.

Saving a girl (and maybe getting a kiss in thanks, he added with a grin) might improve his day.

Slowly, the boy walked into the room (careful not make any noise to startle her) and trotted over to her side. The girl still didn't sense his presence, and continued to sob.

"Um….hey?" he said.

The girl screamed bloody murder and whipped around to face Roxas. Both gasped at the same time. For Namine, was because a Nobody had come in on her off guard and now had seen her crying. She could tell he was a Nobody by his black coat. All her effort of bottling up her sadness in front of them, up in smoke.

As for Roxas, he gasped because….he has never seen such a beautiful girl before. Her piercing cerulean eyes stared back at him back into his deep blue eyes, making his stomach do flips without him even knowing why.

The two stood frozen in place, just staring at each other with wide eyes. Roxas felt his face heat up while Namine's felt her pale. A Nobody was here. And more than likely, he'd tell the others that all their teasing was actually a success and they could REALLY torture her now. Her fear had finally met its breaking point, and she began to tremble.

Hey, if they know she's sad, might as well show them she's scared too.

"GO AWAY!" Namine screamed, jumping to her feet knocking her chair over and startling the boy. The table shook, making the color pencils set on top to roll off and land on the white floor. She ran to the other side of the room with tears still falling from her face.

Roxas came over his shock and tried to calm the girl down. "P-Please! I'm not going to hurt you!" he tried seeing the girl duck behind the other white chair. "Don't be scared! I'm not going to-"

"Liar!" Namine cried out angrily. "You and all the others are just the same!" she shouted.

Roxas grew confused. They knew she was here the whole time?

"Just because I'm a witch, doesn't mean you all can do this to me!" she shouted.

Roxas gasped once more. SHE'S the witch?! The evil, red eyed, ugly, old cackling witch he heard about was this gentle, (pretty) blue eyed, beautiful, soft speaking girl?!

'I'm SO going to kill the guys for this.' he thought for both lying to him, and also for treating this girl badly; by what it looks like, they did it harshly.

Namine caught a glimpse of his angry glare and shrunk back behind the chair.

"Look…" he started, taking a few steps forward. Namine shrunk back behind the chair like she thought she'd be out of sight. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just…came by to see why your crying." he said gently.

His soothing voice did calm Namine a little, but it didn't stop the fact that she didn't trust him.

She looked around for anything for an escape as the mysterious boy continued stepping forward cautiously. The only thing she could see was the large door. It was a small shot, but she was desperate.

The frightened girl bolted for the door, never seeing the pencils on the floor. Without warning, she slipped on her own most treasured things and fell to the ground screaming.

She felt two strong arms suddenly grab her by the waist and held her from hitting the back of her head to the ground. Opening her eyes warily, she saw the very same boy holding her in a tango dip style.

'He…he saved me?'

'CRAP!' Roxas shouted in his head as he realized he was but a mere inch from the girls face. 'NOW what genius?!' he thought feeling his ears heat up.

When a tremendous blush occurred on the boys face, Namine tilted her head in confusion. Without giving her chance to think about it, the boy stood up quickly, bringing her with him. He stepped away red faced and bowed his head repeatedly while waving his hands in front madly.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I mean, I didn't mean to- I mean, I did mean to- No! I don't! But, uh, sorry! I-It was an accident, and I, run, save, and…" the boy continued to sputter put words embarrassingly like a headless chicken.

Words couldn't describe how Namine felt. But she did do something that she, never in a million years, would thought she would (or could for that matter) do; She began to laugh.

Loud giggles brought the boy to stop his stuttering, and looked to see the girl laughing, at HIM! He huffed out his red cheeks.

"W-what's so funny?!" he said slightly nervous and angry at once.

Namine held her stomach, barely gasping out her next words through her uncontrollable giggles. "Y-Y-You!" she laughed pointing at him.

"M-Me?" Roxas said stupidly pointing at himself.

This only made Namine laugh even harder, tears of laughter now streaming down her face.

All anger vanished from Roxas at the sight of her laughing. He smiled, thinking she looked better with a smile rather than a wide eyed scared expression. He let out a snort, then broke down laughing along with her. They both laughed for the longest time till they fell to their knees and backs against each other.

It was the most fun either had in their entire lives. /i

Namine smiled at the fond memory. That was the first time she had ever laughed. Having her first laugh was the greatest thing that has ever happened to the female Nobody.

And to think this all happened only about a few weeks ago. But ever since then, Roxas would sneak into the west wing and meet up with Namine and talk to her, and make her laugh with his jokes or funny tricks.

The two were as close as two caged birds. Trapped in a world they couldn't escape and meant nothing more than to show off their pretty wings. Alos forced to sing whenever their masters wanted to hear music. Life was crule, especially to a Nobody.

"Namine?" Roxas's voice broke her thoughts.

She looked over to him to see him kneeling in front of her. A concerned look over his handsome features. He placed his hands on her knees and rested his chin on top with a pouted lip.

"Can I see your drawing i now /i ?" he whined.

She sighed.

"No Roxas, not yet." she said.

"Awwwwww. Pleeeease?" he pleaded giving her his sappiest puppy dog look he knew would break the girl easily. His blue eyes grew wide and watered up and his bottom lip pouted and quivered

Namine fought the look for a total of….13 seconds (a new record!).

"Fine." she sighed. The boy gave off a loud gleeful cry and ran over behind her chair excited. Taking out her sketchbook, she ignored the nearly bouncing Nobody that had his arms wrapped around her neck and had his chin on her head.

"C'mon! C'mon!" he said eagerly.

Namine giggled. The boy was known for being one of the best fighters of the whole Organization. A "Savage fighter" they called him. And here he was, bouncing around her like a puppy begging for attention.

"Ok. Here you go." she said blushing slightly and handing the paper to the boy above her.

Roxas snatched the sketchbook out of her hand and hurried over to the table before she could change her mind. Namine squirmed in her chair, nervously awaiting his reaction.

At first, Roxas just stared with a grin, but slowly it faded into a sort of expressionless mask.

"Is this…us?" he asked.

Namine nodded.

Roxas looked at her as if to confirm his thoughts, and then back to the drawing. Namine stood up and walked over next to him. The drawing was her best yet. So detailed and précised, you wouldn't be able to tell the divergence from a photo. It had Roxas sitting in the wet sandy beach, looking up at Namine who had her hand outstretched to him. Both were smiling gently at each other.

The drawing was so detailed, that the water actually looked like it was splashing around Roxas, and the trees really were standing beside them and brushing Namine's cheek bone.

"This is…This is…" Roxas whispered, at a lose for words.

Namine had a fleeting thought that he didn't like it. Had she drawn them in a place he hated? Something in the way she drew them he didn't like?

But then he turned his gaze on her, still shocked, but expressionless to her belief. "This is what you've been working on all week?" he asked.

Namine bowed her head. Clearly he didn't like it. "Yes." she mumbled.

She gasped out loud when Roxas suddenly leaped on her into a tight hug, nearly choking her. "I love it!" he cried out happily.

Namine was beside herself with shock and relief. She smiled and hugged back, enjoying the warmth from the boy.

"I just wanted to thank you." she said softly, resting on his shoulder. She almost whined out in protest when he pulled away at arms reach. He gave her a confused look.

"For what?" he asked confused. What had he ever done?

Namine smiled. Truly smiled. (was it Roxas, or did the room suddenly feel warmer?) "For being my best friend." she said. Roxas blushed a little as she continued.

"You were there when no one was. You gave me my first laugh. You kept me company. You were the only one who ever complimented on my artwork. You even kept most of the Organization away from my room with threats."

Roxas blushed brighter at this. 'That was b suppose /b to be a secret!' he thought flushing brightly. "Axel." he muttered darkly.

Namine nodded and giggled hearing the words, "Kill Flame-head!" "I actually had to pry it out of him to let him tell me why everyone i suddenly /i forgot all about me." she said, giggling at his ever growing blush.

"Uh-Well, you know, um-the way the castle-and-I mean-you don't think-that is-um, you can't possibly, but, er, I did, No- I mean-" Roxas continued to stutter and squirm while Namine smiled softly at him, giggling.

"Thank you." she whispered. Feeling courageous, she leaned in into his face and kissed him.

Roxas flinched, his eyes widened to the size of a baseball mitten and his face bloomed into so many colors of red that he nearly glowed. His stomach flopped, flipped, and punched him hard and started to flutter, all at once! He remained in this frozen state, even after Namine pulled away blushing.

"Um, anyway!" she cried out turning away to the wall to hide her embarrassment. "I want to show you another drawing I drew last week." she said pulling down a simple drawing. "It's about Kairi and Sora kissing on the beach aga-"

THUMP!!

Namine whipped around to see a VERY blushing Nobody sprawled out on the ground with his eyes spinning dazedly and his mouth twitching into a crooked smile.

The very sight made Namine stare at him in a stupefied gaze, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

Sometimes, being a caged bird didn't seem so bad, once you have someone to share it with.

* * *

And sadly, the VERY next day, Roxas and Namine had their memories wiped away and forgot all about each other. ;; Boo-hoo, but makes more sense since in the game that way.  
Ok, let me clear things up quickly. I have NO idea what happened in the game, what-so-ever! All I know is that Roxas was a Nobody, same as Namine. That's it. I barely played the game, and know NOTHING about their personalities. So forgive me if I messed up somehow here. I made Roxas the whiny boy with Namine the slightly bottled up emotional girl. Please don't flame! n  
Anyway, I wrote this during school one day (as i said before, Boredom is the Key to my artwork. ---v---) and decided to upload it. ...Don't look at me like that. I was bored. n  
Anyway, Here we have Roxas still part of the Organization thingy (those who have played know what I'm talking about right?) and I thought, "Where is Namine through all this?" Again, I barely played the game for 5 hours and have no idea what's happening later on. So...anyway, I figured, "they must have known each other before Roxas's memory got erased, right?" Then I thought that the two might have best friends (he's still in a BROTHERLY friendship with Axel, mind you. o) and the organization must have hated her and sent her away to the other castle, right? I had NO idea who the other guys are, so I'll leave to your imagination of who could have been who torturing poor Namine.  
And i choose these two over Kairi and Sora, sorry. Don't know why, just do. (sorry to all you fans out there. ) Hoped you enjoyed it! I sure did. Also, check it out on my gallery on DA! XD More stories there to read:D

Cause as you all know by now,  
And if you don't know Sir or Madame,  
Tis true when I tell you this…  
A HOPELESS ROMANIC I AM!!!


End file.
